


Don't Knock It Til You've Tried It

by Monsteranon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsteranon/pseuds/Monsteranon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus, what does a man have to do to get fucked around here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Knock It Til You've Tried It

"Oh, come on. You can't tell me you've never tried it," Kono said, perched on the edge of the chair.

Danny buried his head in his hands. "No, Kono, no, I have not taken it up the ass."

She leaned forward conspiratorialy. "Come on, you can tell me. You were married for years, you can't tell me she never slipped a few fingers around back, not even when you were drunk?"

"Look," Danny said, sounding put upon, like talking about sex with a hot coworker made his life really hard or something, "I hate to break it to you, but marriage is not always a toybox of sexual delights, okay?"

There was a definite pause. Kono's eyes widened. She leaned even further forward, so that her face was perilously close to Danny's.

"Well, Detective Williams," she breathed. "Are you telling me you want to?"

Danny's head snapped up, and his eyes almost crossed at the surprise of Kono in his face, nose about two inches from his own. "Wait, what? Did I tell you that? Where are you getting this..."

Kono smirked.

He rolled his eyes and shrugged, spreading his hands. "Okay, fine. You caught me. I wanted to take the Hershey highway, bend over boyfriend, whatever, but Rachel didn't want to because she thought I'd want to do it to her or something." He snorted, "I tried telling her that wanting to take it up the ass is not the same as wanting to stick it up the ass, but no. And marriage is compromise, right?"

"Oh, Danny," Kono said, patting his hand. "You poor deprived soul. I promise I'd be gentle with you."

Danny pulled back and squinted at her. "Back that up a few frames. Wait, really?"

And that's how Danny ended up, ass in the air, on Kono's bed.

xx

Danny was on Kono's bed with his ass in the air. There was just one problem - no Kono.

He was crouched on the bed, on all fours, bare ass naked. "Jesus, what does a man have to do to get fucked around here?"

"I'm coming, okay? You have the attention span of a twelve year old." Kono's voice came muffled from the bathroom.

"What are you doing, fixing your hair?" he asked.

The sound of fabric friction and stumbling around could be heard through the door. "Not exactly. Give me a minute, okay? This is a bit tricky," Kono said.

The door opened and Danny craned his neck over his shoulder to look. Kono was wearing a strap on.

It wasn't that big, and it didn't look anything like a real cock, but still. Kono was standing there with a cock on, grinning like Christmas morning.

"I guess I could have started you off easy," she said, shrugging, as she grabbed the lube and rubbed some on her hot pink cock. "One finger, two finger, three finger, whatever. But we both know what you really want, and hey. Might as well make popping your cherry special. It's only an inch and a half across, it should slide right in if you're a good boy."

"I, really?" Danny squeaked. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad you seem to know what you're doing. I wouldn't trust my ass to just anyone, right? But don't think that might be a little fast?"

"Come on," she said. "Do you want to get fucked or don't you?"

"Yeah, well. Okay, I guess."

"Great," Kono said. "Now move your ass where I put it, and keep it there, okay? I want to get the angle just right."

She grabbed his hips with lube-sticky fingers and shuffled up close behind. "This is great," she said. "You're just the right height! I'd hate to have to do this in heels."

"Oh my god, Steve," he said, and they both started laughing.

"I know he's got a stick up his butt, but this would be a new one," Kono said with a snort. "Now shut up and let me fuck you."

It was smooth and hard and a little pointy at the tip, which made it go in a bit easier than a real cock would have.

"That's... actually kind of okay," Danny managed to get out, before Kono pulled back a little, then took him hard. He gasped.

"You like that, right?" Kono said, smugly. "How'd you like to try a little dirty talk?"

**Author's Note:**

> I totally got into Hawaii 5-0 so I wrote this Kono/Danny pegging for the Pineapple Infested kinkmeme [here](http://pineapple-infested.dreamwidth.org/292.html?thread=32804#cmt32804)! ! Kinkmemes are gonna be the death of me, I'm telling you.


End file.
